The Legend of the Morphers
by Dimunda
Summary: Ash encounters a girl at the annual Pokemon Costume Contest in Solaceon City.But there's something different about this girl. Her costume looks too real, even for a contest. Could the legends be true? The ones his mother told him? The legend...of morphers
1. Isabel

Ash and the gang were traveling to Solaceon, for the annual Pokemon Festival. Ash had just turned 16 years old, and Dawn was going to turn 16 in two months. Ash looked around to see people dressed up in pokemon costumes. He smiled and said, "Wow look at them all." Dawn then looked at an interesting person. She pointed and said, "That one looks like she's really a pokemon." Ash and Brock looked in the direction she was pointing to. Ash's eyes widened and Brock's mouth dropped open. What they were looking at was a girl with long, brown hair, and purple eyes. Dawn was right; she did look like a half pokemon. She looked like she was dressed up like an Eevee. Her head had long, pointed, brown ears, she wore a puffy tail, fur was below her waist, and she wore brown, fur on her feet. Ash said, "Wow….she's pretty." "Pikachu." Pikachu agreed. The girl then looked at Ash. Ash then started to blush. He saw the girl giggle, and walk over to them. She finally got to them. She smiled mostly at Ash, which made him blush even more. She said, "Hi, my name's Isabel. What are your names?" Ash started to stutter, "Um, uh m-m-m-my na-na-name's uh, A-Ash K-Ketch-Ketchum." Isabel giggled at his response. Dawn then introduced herself and so did Brock. "Isabel!" Isabel turned around, and so did the others. They saw a boy about 17 run towards them. When the boy reached them, he too looked half pokemon. His hair covered his right eye, it was dark black hair, with a yellow bright ring above his left eye and other yellow lines in between his hair, he had red eyes, a black tail in the back, and black fur on his feet as well. Isabel smiled and said, "This is my brother, Kaden. Kaden, this is Ash and his friends, Dawn and Brock." Kaden bowed slightly and whispered to Isabel, "You shouldn't be out here, and you know that. They could get suspicious." The last sentence he said, he stared directly at Ash. Ash heard every word, but the others apparently didn't. Isabel just laughed and replied, "You say that every year. That's why I barely make friends." Kaden sighed and shook his head. Isabel grabbed Ash's hand, and said, "Come on!" Ash, looking shocked, followed her. Even though he kinda had no choice. Ash could hear the distance voice of Kaden screaming his sister's name. Isabel dragged Ash to a stage, were a tall man, that was bald, wore a black suit, and a brown mustache, was giving the announcements. He said, "This year's Pokemon Costume contest, has decided the winner. For the fourth year in a row, the winner is Isabel Nocatashi!" Isabel dragged Ash with her to the top of the stage. Ash saw other people in pokemon costumes. He could tell they were costumes, but with Isabel….no wonder she won. As she reached the stage, Ash tripped over the steps. He began to fall off the stage! Then, he felt someone holding him. He looked up to see Kaden, glaring at him. Ash asked, "How did you-" "Thanks Kade." Ash heard Isabel say. Kade let go of Ash, letting him continue to fall. Ash caught himself and looked at Kade. Kaden was still glaring at him, like he was afraid he would fine something out that he wasn't suppose to. "Hey what's that?" Someone in the crowd asked. Ash looked to see a woman pointing to the air. He looked up too to see a dark black helicopter flying towards Solaceon. When the helicopter came, it headed directly for the stage. Then, four men with black pants and shirts with a red R came out of the helicopter. "Isabel, get out of there!" Kaden yelled. But it was too late. The men started to grab her. Ash heard a man in the copter say, "We have you now, you morpher." _Morpher?: _Ash thought. As he thought, the helicopter started to fly away. He then saw Kaden jump a high distance. Too high for a regular human! But Kaden came back down, falling on his 'tail'. Ash saw as the helicopter flew higher. He threw his poke ball and screamed, "Staraptor, knock down the helicopter with close combat." Staraptor came out, and knocked the helicopter, causing the door to open, and Isabel to fall. Ash heard her scream, and ran under her. He caught her in his arms, but she looked different. Like she changed. She had long, turquoise ears, a long turquoise tail, a light blue dress, and light blue fur on her feet. The only thing that remained were the hair and the eyes. "Isabel, how'd you…" He didn't get to finish. Isabel kissed his lips and whispered in his ear, "Thank you." Ash blushed, but managed to ask, "Why did they try and take you away, Isabel?" Isabel giggled and asked, "Isn't it obvious?" Ash heard Kaden yell from behind her, "Isabel Alice Nocatashi don't you dare tell him!" Ash shook his head, thinking of an answer but not knowing it to be true. Isabel giggled and said, "I'm a morpher, silly. The stuff of legend's."

Wow. The stuff of legend's? Does she mean the old stories Ash's mother use to tell him when he was little? I don't know. OH wait…I do. Haha. Srry moment there. Well plez review this story. Buh bye now.


	2. One and Only One

Ash's eyes widened. He didn't notice Kaden come behind him and Isabel. Isabel jumped out of his arms, still giggling. Ash then snapped out of it, when he heard Kaden yell, "What have you done?! You have just told him our most dire secret!" Ash thought Isabel would be yelling back, but she just smiled. He grinded his teeth so much, Ash thought they would break any second. He then saw a twinkle in Isabel's eye. Kaden glared even more and said, "No, he is not. Not anymore. I am choosing your mate." This ticked Isabel off, for she screamed, "What?! No you're not!" He continued to look at her, nodding his head. This time, Isabel grinded her teeth and yelled, "You know I've been waiting for him for six years!" Ash and the others blinked confusingly. Then, the man from the stage from earlier came and broke them up before a fight started. The man asked, "Hey you two stop this right now. Now, what's wrong?" They both started to scream answers, no one could understand them. The man stopped them. He pointed to Isabel and said, "You first." Isabel started talking, "Mr. Nacati, you know I had a vision of Ash six years ago, right? We then figured out that he was to be my perfect match. Now Kaden says he's going to choose my mate cause I told Ash that we are morphers!" She then took in a deep breath. Mr. Nacati looked at Kaden and asked, "Is this true?" When the words came out of his sister's mouth, Kaden frowned, looking at the dirt ground. He said, "I know how we can settle this." Isabel grinned widely. She said, "Ok. But if I win I can pick my mate, but if you win…" "I can pick your mate," Kaden finished. They then walked into town, leaving Mr. Nacati and the others only to follow.

They then reached a clearing in the middle of the town. Ash looked at Mr. Nacati and asked, "What are they going to do?" Mr. Nacati smiled and said, "They are going to battle." Ash's eyes widened. Mr. Nacati noticed and said, "Don't worry, they'll be fine. Although, Isabel doesn't know all her pokemon's moves yet. You see when she turns 17 she will know them, but now she can only learn like three each, not including tackle, quick attack, or bite." Ash was confused about everything, and when this 'battle' was over, he was going to ask the questions all to Isabel. She seemed to know everything about this. _Of course she does, you idiot: _Ash thought: _She is a pokemorpher. _He then looked back at the field. A question bothered him though. Actually two did. One he wondered what they meant by _she has been waiting six years for him. _Two how come she looked so familiar to him? Ash then stared at the field. Town's people came to the area to watch. Kaden closed his eyes, and breathed in deeply. He smiled and opened his eyes. Ash and the others stopped breathing. Kaden was still smiling. His eyes were blood red. He had grown a ton of more black fur. He then got down on four, yellow rings taken over certain parts of his body. Still smiling, he said, "Come sister dear." Isabel smiled and closed her eyes as well. Ash and the others saw her change. Her turquoise body started to change. Her chest turned into yellow fur, her ears turned red, everything below her chest was red, and her rectangle tail turned puffy like Eevee's but yellow. When she opened her eyes, they too were red. She got on her four's and said, "Let's go." Mr. Nacati waved his arms and said, "Begin!"

Minutes later they were both panting. Isabel had many scratches and bruises on her fur. Kaden, you couldn't tell because of his black fur. Isabel then ran to him, and he ran to her. When she got close she opened her mouth and yelled, "OVERHEAT!" Kaden asked, "What?! I didn't know you knew that!" He was about to dodge, but it was too late. The fire covered him, and he yelled. Isabel closed her mouth, and the fire disappeared. Kaden then laid flat on his stomach. He fainted. Mr. Nacati said, "Isabel wins!" Isabel jumped up and down, her eyes closed. When she opened them, they were purple again. Ash and the others smiled. Isabel then started to yell, "Flaaaareoooon!" She kept doing this. Ash looked at Mr. Nacati and asked, "What is she doing?" Mr. Nacati smiled and replied, "She's calling her guardians." "Guardians?" asked Dawn. Mr. Nacati smiled and nodded his head. He said, "Yes, every morpher has one. Well, she has two. Besides being a rare morpher who turns into more than one pokemon, she has two guardians, both Eevees. She and one other morpher have two. They are the only ones in history said to have two." Brock asked, "Who was the other one?" Mr. Nacati's face went straight. He said, "The greatest morpher in the world. The morpher of Arceus. The only Arceus morph ever. His guardians are Palkia and Dialga. I've seen him too. One of only very few people. Others keep saying he's just a legend, but he's alive." Ash remembered Dialga and Palkia, and remembered thinking he saw a pokemon, but it looked human. _That must've been him:_ Ash thought.

Out of the forest then came two Eevees; a boy and a girl. They both ran to her and jumped in her arms. She transformed back into her morphed Eevee self. Ash smiled and then looked at Kaden, who was sitting down, an arm on a knee. Ash walked to him, and Kaden looked up at him. Ash asked, "Kaden, where's your guardian?" Pikachu climbed onto Ash's shoulder. Kaden glared at him angrily. He stood up, and shoved Ash out of the way, causing him to fall down to the ground. Pikachu barked at Kaden, and bit his leg. Kaden howled with pain. Kaden then glared at Pikachu. He was ready to attack when Isabel quickly ran to him, and took Pikachu away, causing Kaden to kick the air, and fall to the ground. Ash sorta laughed and so did Isabel. Kaden grunted. Isabel said, "Just tell him." Kaden glared, but sighed. He frowned and said, "We…..mated a few months ago. The next day, I left to go find Isabel, and when I came back…..she was gone."

I hope you review like u've been doing, and I hope you keep reading. Also don't stop reviewing. Luv ya'll. Yes Im from the south. Buh bye.


	3. Memories Don't Always Fade Away

His red eyes started to form tears. He said, "She was my guardian, and my friend. She was an Eevee at first, but we both evolved into Umbreon's. She told me she loved me, and I told her the same." He looked away in anger. "Then she left me, without saying a word." Ash was just staring at him now. Kaden then glared at Ash, tears no longer in his eyes. He said, "That's why I wanted to pick her mate. Pick a person I know won't leave her. You….." He stood up and ran towards Ash, his right hand turning dark. As he ran, he yelled, "You'll leave her!" Ash started to back up, too frightened to do anything. Isabel then ran in front of Ash, her arms held out to cover him. She was still in Eevee form, when she yelled, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" When Kaden stopped, his right hand was right in front of Isabel's face. He fell to the ground, and cried. Isabel bent down and held him in her arms, cradling him back and forth. She kissed his head and said, "Shh…shh Kaden it's going to be alright." He said nothing. She rubbed her left hand on his face, wiping off the final tears. She tilted his face so he was forced to stare at her. She smiled her famous smile, and said, "Brother you have to trust my choice. Just believe in me….trust Ash. If he doesn't care for me like I do to him, you can't change that."

Ash stared at her. Memories came to him, like she was causing them. He heard a little girl's voice in his head: _'Come on Ash! Let's go play!' _A little boy's voice, which he realized was his, started to say, _'Ok Isabel. Watcha wanna play?' _ Ash wasn't paying attention to anybody. Isabel kept calling his name, but he couldn't hear her. He was remembering old memories he had forgotten. Then, one memory got to him. The little boy's voice screamed, '_I like you Isabel! Please come back'. _Ash heard cries in his memories, as the little girl said_, 'I like you too Ash, but I have to go. I'll see you again one day!'_

"Ash? Ash? You ok?" Ash snapped out of it, to see Isabel smiling in his face. Ash said, "I remember you now. I told you I liked you but you had to leave." Isabel smiled at him even more. Ash kissed her cheek, which made Isabel blush. He grabbed her hand, and held it in his own. Kaden had stood up. He looked at Mr. Nacati and asked, "How did those men know she was here?" Isabel looked at him and said, "Someone had to have told him. Someone who is new to the town's secret. Someone like….." "Suyoku..." whispered Mr. Nacati and Kaden.

Isabel looked at Ash and said, "I want to travel." Ash said, "We're just going around Sinnoh. We're not doing anything." Isabel said, "Ash you don't know what its like. Ever since I last saw you, I haven't left this town. Especially….since my mother was taken." Dawn asked, "Was she a morpher too?" Mr. Nacati nodded his head. He replied, "One of the most beautiful morphers I have ever seen. A Lopunny morpher, that's what she was. Taken away by that Galactic bunch a few years ago." Isabel smiled and said, "And I want to find her." She looked at Ash and asked, "Please Ash?" Ash looked at Kaden. He looked like he was about to refuse, when he said, "If I go, she can go." Ash smiled, looked at Isabel, and nodded his head. Isabel squealed and grabbed Ash's neck, embracing him with a giant hug.

The next day they left Solaceon Town, their home and the only place they knew.

What will happen next? Why did Galactic want their mother? Will Kaden ever see his mate again? What exactly happened to her? R&R and I'll tell you.


	4. Kazuma and Father

As they walked down the road, Kaden pulled two, long, black cloaks out of his bag. Isabel took one of them immediately and put it on. Ash looked back at Kaden, who did the same. Ash asked, "What's that for?" Isabel, which was the last thing he saw on her face besides her eyes, smiled. She covered her mouth and nosed after she did so. Kaden said, "Some people think we are monsters, barbarians, so we conceal ourselves to not draw any attention." Isabel then held her right arm, looked down at her Eevees, and said, "Sunshine, Moonlight, up!" Both the Eevees jumped onto her arm.

Two hours later

A scream came from the forest. "Isabel!" Both Ash and Kaden yelled. Isabel left an hour ago to go collect berries. They ran into the forest, the others following. When they got to a clearing they saw Isabel, on the ground, face down. "ISABEL!" Ash yelled, running towards her. "AERO!" He heard a voice yell. He looked up, gasped, and ran backwards. An Aerodactyl came down from the sky, put one of its claws on Isabel, and roared at Kaden and Ash. The pokemon kept screaming, but Ash couldn't understand what it was saying. Ash asked, "What is it saying?" Kaden said, calmly, "It's angry because Isabel came into its' territory." Aerodactyl then looked furious, picked up Isabel, and flew off. Kaden was…well mad! He tried to attack him with a shadow ball, but Ash reminded him that Isabel was in its' claws. Kaden grinded his teeth, as he watched, helplessly, as his sister flew off into the dark sky.

Isabel woke up minutes later, and saw herself flying. She looked at the Aerodactyl and frowned. She opened her mouth to reveal sharp and pointed teeth. She then dug them hard into the pokemon's skin, causing it to howl in pain, and drop.

As she fell to the ground, she dodged flying pokemon, but called to a Staraptor, "Help!" The pokemon caught her and landed her safely to the ground. As the Staraptor flew away, Isabel yelled, "Thank you." She smiled and walked off. The town was quiet. _There's something about this place: _thought Isabel. Then, she saw a man walk down the road. She ran over to him and asked, "Excuse but could you tell me where to go to Eterna City from here?" The man looked at her, afraid. Isabel frowned and asked, "Are you ok, sir?" The man ran away, yelling, "Its one of those monsters! Help!" Isabel's face went pale, as she saw villagers come out of houses, pokemon in front of her. A woman yelled, "Get that monster!" Isabel turned around and started to run.

Memories then filled her head. Horrible, bloody memories. She then remembered: _A small brown haired, purple eyed girl was running down an alley. There was a dead end. She reached the wall and tried to dig into the dirt to get over. "There you are!" A voice yelled behind her. She turned around to see five to six people standing in front of her, with an Arcanine and Houndoom. _

_The little girl was afraid and started to cry. One of the villagers said, "Arcanine, Houndoom, flamethrower!" The only thing the little girl saw before she closed her eyes was the fire pokemon opening their mouths._ _"Blizzard!" That was the last thing she heard. _

Isabel ended up in the same alley as 11 years ago. She whispered, "Damn it! Not again!" "Yes, again!" She turned around to see around ten villagers, a Scizzor and an Aggron in front of her. She cowered in fear, just like before. "Scizzor, Aggron hyper beam!" She widened her eyes as she saw the pokemon power up. She closed her eyes again. She then heard, "Arceus roar!" She then heard a loud roaring sound. The voice that commanded the beast sounded simply beautiful. She then heard someone walk to her. She was still afraid to open her eyes. The beautiful voice said, "Isabel, come on, dear." She opened her eyes to see a man. He wasn't just any man. He was a pokemorph. He looked familiar though. He looked just like her; except he was a man and his brown hair was spikey and messy. He had the same violet eyes though, and that smile he wore looked just like hers. The man turned to a pokemon and said, "Hypnosis, then teleport." The pokemon worked so quickly, Isabel didn't even think it did the first command. The man looked back at Isabel, held out a hand, and said, "Come on. I'll help you up." Isabel flinched, but decided to trust this strange man. She took his hand and stood up. As she stood up, she thought: _Where have I seen him?_ She asked, "Um- are you Kazuma? The legendary morpher?" The man smiled and nodded his head. She looked to see light blue eyes staring at her. She realized she was staring at the legendary Arceus. She asked, "Why does HE follow you?" Kazuma laughed and said, "He's my third, and secret, guardian." Kazuma then looked at the moon. It was an eclipse. He said, "Today's the day I'm over 20 million years old, Isabel. Today's the day God created me and Arceus." Isabel's eyes widened. He asked, "You know why I know you?" Isabel shook her head, confused on why he changed the subject. He leaned closer so that they were looking only at each other's eyes. He kissed her cheek, and whispered in here ear, "I'm your father." And he disappeared. Arceus as well teleported.

Isabel just stood there, stunned. _I'm your father. _"Isabel? Isabel?" she snapped out of it to see everyone. Kaden embraced her in a hug and said, "I was so worried." Isabel pushed out of his arms. She looked at Kaden and said, "I saw father." Kaden's eyes widened and he gulped. He asked, "You found out?" "You knew?!" She yelled. Kaden slowly nodded his head. He said, "We didn't want you to know. I'm-" "SHUT UP!" Isabel yelled. It was the first time she ever said that. She took Ash's hands, and stormed off.

That night, everyone lied asleep. Ash then heard a noise. He awoke to see Isabel, with Sunshine and Moonlight, packing. He shot up and asked, "What are you doing?" Isabel sighed and said, "I'm leaving." She moved to him and kissed him passionately. They both wished the kiss wouldn't end, even though it was a surprise to both of them. When Isabel finally ended the kiss to breathe, Ash led her right back to his mouth again. This time, it didn't last as long, for Isabel pushed off, crying. She said, "I'm sorry." She turned around, picked up her backpack, and started to stand up, when Ash stood up and started to pack. Isabel asked, "What are you doing?" Ash replied, "I'm going with you." Isabel frowned and said, "Ash don-" "I'm not letting you leave without me." Isabel started to cry again, as she jumped onto his back, hugging him tightly.

Ash was ready, with Pikachu and the other pokemon, ten minutes later. He, Pikachu, Sunshine, and Moonlight went down the road and waited for Isabel. She was standing over her sleeping brother. Tears fell from her face into his hair. She bent down, and kissed him slightly. She whispered, "I'm sorry. I love you." And she went down the road to meet up with Ash.

Two years later

A black haired boy with red eyes was walking down a road with a girl with blue, black hair. There was something different about them. The boy looked half Umbreon. This was Kaden. Accompanied him was Dawn, but she looked different. A long, pink tail, spilt in two at the end, was behind her, with a red jewel above her head, with pink fur on her feet, and long pink ears. Kaden kissed her cheek and said, "I wish we could find them." Dawn said, "I know." She then stopped and sniffed the air. She asked, "Do you smell that?" Kaden smelt the air heavily and replied, "Yes. It's coming from over there." Dawn looked to where he was pointing. Two figures, cloaked in black, were walking down the road. Accompanying them was an Espeon, Umbreon, and Raichu. Dawn whispered, "Could that be…." Kaden finished, "Isabel? Ash?" Kaden's eyes widened. Under the man's cloak, he could've sworn he saw a rainbow feather fall out.

What happened to them? What's with the feather? Is Kaden's mother AND sister dead, or is this mysterious person her? R&R plez. Buh bye. - the song I'm listening to, True Love by Faith Evan, represents Ash and Isabel quite well. Ok now buh bye.


	5. A Jirchi's Wish Makes Everything Change

Kaden dashed to them, leaving Dawn only to follow behind him. As Kaden ran, he thought: _That has to be her! Please be her! _ The people must've noticed him, for they stopped and stared at him. Kaden saw one of them lean to the other. He then finally reached them, gasping for breath. He looked at the one who leaned over, and asked, "Excuse me, but do I look familiar to you?" His nose was burning with his sister's scent. The person, telling by her voice she was a girl, said, "No. I'm sorry. You're a pokemorph, right?" He knew she was lying or his nose wouldn't be burning with the scent. He slowly nodded his head as Dawn approached them. The other person, which Kaden thought was a man and was right, leaned over to the woman and whispered silently into her face. Kaden only saw the red lips of the woman as she smiled.

Kaden looked at the woman and said, "You have to know me! You smell of my sister so bad it burns my nose!" The woman said sweetly, "I'm sorry, but I don't know you. Let's go." She said the last sentence looking at her partner and her pokemon. They all then turned around and started to walk off. Kaden looked at Dawn who nodded her head. They both then reached for the top of the people's cloaks and yanked them off. They gasped. The woman had blonde hair, a tan dress that barely reached her knee caps, tan ears with leaves at the top, a tan tail with a leaf at the end, and tan fur on her feet. The woman turned around to reveal violet eyes. She was glaring at Kaden, and the Espeon and Umbreon growled loudly. Then, came the man. One word. Beautiful. His hair was golden, with red, green, and violet highlights, his arms were covered with rainbow colored wings, but only on the top, a gold tail came from his back, and his eyes were dark blue. They both stared at Kaden, but the woman's was more of a glare. Kaden looked on her left hand to see a diamond ring on the finger by the pinkie.

The woman's body then started to change. Her dress absorbed into yellow fur, her ears turned red, her blonde hair turned red, and her tail was bushy and yellow. Her right hand blew into a flame, and she ran to Kaden. Kaden dodged each blow as she threw them. The man then yelled, "Stop!" She stopped. He ran to her and said, "Isabel that wasn't necessary." Kaden asked, "Isabel Alice Nocatashi?" She shook her head, and replied, "It's now Isabel Alice Nocatashi Ketchum." Isabel looked at Dawn and smiled. She said, "It worked." Dawn asked, "What worked?" It's as if Isabel knew this question was coming. She immediately said, "Every time a morpher turns 17, Jirachi's morpher comes to grant a wish. Three choices: to become pokemon, to become human, or a wish that involves morphers and pokemon. I chose to stay a morpher, but still had to wish. I wished that three people would become morphers. You, Ash, and Paul. You would have a dream and pick your pokemon." Dawn asked, "Why Paul?"

Isabel's eyes widened. She said, "It happened, 8 years ago."

Flashback, eight years ago.

A small brown haired girl walked out into the forest, chasing a Beautifly. She ignored her brother's early words, telling her it might snow. An hour or so later, the girl was lost. And soon enough, it started to snow. Two hours later, almost three feet of snow covered the ground. The girl was cold, and could barely say, "B-B-B-Brother….h-h-h-help." She then fell to the cold, snowy ground, the snow stabbing her. The girl knew she was going to die. As she slowly passed out, she saw two feet approach her.

Minutes later, she awoke to see she was covered in a green blanket, on the ground, by a fire. "About time you woke up." She looked to see a purple haired boy, around her age, drinking soup. By him was an Elekid. The girl sat up and growled. He knew her secret. No way had he missed her tail, ears, and fur. The boy put his blue bowl down and said, "Don't worry. I won't tell." Her growl then blew into the wind, not to be heard. The boy handed her a pink bowl and said, "Eat." Didn't have to tell her twice. She quickly grabbed the bowl and slurped down the soup. The boy asked, "What's your name?" She ignored her brother's 'wise words' about her name, and replied, "Isabel Nocatashi. You?" The boy smiled and said, "Paul Ishibi." Isabel stood up, letting the blanket fall. She looked outside to see the sky clear, and the moon shining bright. She smiled. She walked over to Paul, kissed him on the cheek, saying, "Thank you. I'll repay you." and walked off, leaving Paul only to touch the place she kissed him.

End Flashback.

Everyone sat on the ground by the camp fire telling what had happened to each other over the two years of Isabel and Ash's disappearance. They found out Ash was a rare morpher. A Ho-Oh morpher (sorry cyclone) and he had two guardians: Ho-Oh and Raichu. Isabel, when she turned 17, her hair changed color depending on the morphie. Vaporeon, blue hair, Flareon red hair, Leafeon blonde, Espeon pink, Umbreon black, Eevee brown, Jolteon dark yellow, and Glaceon ice blue. Isabel then sighed and said, "Brother, you know Ash is a rare morpher that means you also know what happens." Kaden nodded his head. Dawn asked, "What? What will happen?" Kaden sighed and replied, "It means neither he, Isabel, or their pokemon…will die of old age."

Oh I wonder why? Guess the explanation will happen in the next chapter. If Dawn's an Espeon, and Ash is a Ho-Oh, then what is Paul? Will he make an appearance in the next chapter? Tune in. Buh bye. OH and leave reviews. Thank you.


	6. The Beginning of a War The last Chapter

There is going to be a great sequel after this. Not many chapters left. Maybe this is the last chapter. ;)

As they all sat in silence, Isabel said, "Guys, we have some news." Dawn frowned and then looked at the ground. Kaden said, "So do we." Isabel said, "You go first then." Dawn then put her head in her hands, and started to cry. Ash asked, "What's wrong?" Kaden sighed and said, "Brock's dead." Isabel and Ash's eyes widened. Ash yelled, "How?!" Kaden said, "Galactic. He was trying to protect Dawn. They were trying to capture her and experiment on her, and they killed him." Isabel leaked tears from her eyes. Kaden said, "But there's more." He looked at his sister. Isabel didn't want to hear any more. Kaden knew this, but said, "Isabel…..they killed mom." That did it. Isabel's eyes started to turn red, and her body started to change into her Flareon form. Ash's eyes widened. He looked at Dawn and Kaden, and yelled, "Get out of the way!" They didn't ask questions. They moved away from Isabel, and finally realized why. Fire surrounded her body, and she yelled in anger. Kaden looked at Ash and asked, "Has this happened before?!" Ash nodded his head, and said, "Once, but I don't want to talk about it. Look, she's calmed down." Isabel's fire body ceased. Ash squinted his eyes and asked, "Who's that?" Kaden looked up the hill and saw someone walking towards Isabel. The person reached her and hugged her. Ash's face turned into an angry one as he ran up the hill. His right arm glowed as he yelled, "Get away from her!" "Ash, stop!" It was Isabel's voice. The person let go of Isabel and asked, "Ash?" Ash saw the person was a man, his and Isabel's age. He had yellow eyes, green hair with yellow rings in it, blue jeans, purple shirt, and a long green tail behind him. Ash asked, "Paul?" Paul smirked. Isabel smiled at Paul and asked, "So you turned into a Rayquaza?" Paul nodded his head. Ash was staring at Paul with great dislike. Kaden and Dawn had reached them. Dawn asked, "So what is you guys' news?" Isabel turned toward them, a smile on her face, and said, "I'm pregnant with twins who are due any day now." "Oh is that so?" Isabel's eyes widened. She turned around to see Cyrus, Jupiter, Mars, and Saturn. Isabel backed away. Cyrus said, "Come on. Don't make this difficult."

Isabel then started to change into Umbreon morph. Ash noticed that behind them, were villagers from the pokemorph hating village. He looked at Isabel and yelled, "NO wait stop, Isabel!" Too late. She was running towards Cyrus, yelling, "You killed my mother!" Cyrus didn't move. Isabel's hand turned black, and she struck Cyrus in the heart with it. Isabel smiled, but when she saw Cyrus smile she frowned. She asked, "Why are you smiling?" Cyrus said, "Because now, everyone will hate you and your kind." He then fell to the ground, dead. The villagers had reached the hill to see her kill Cyrus. Mars said, "Villagers, is this what we want in our world? Morphers who think they can kill innocent people? I say we humans have lived in peace with them for too long. I say, we rid them of this world!" Isabel screamed, "No you don't understand!" A man yelled, "What's not to understand?! We knew all along your kind was bad, and now, are kind is in war with your kind!" Isabel backed away, shaking her head, tears falling down her face. She kept whispering, "No, no this wasn't supposed to happen." Then she fell to the ground, clutching her stomach, and screaming in pain. Ash ran up to her, and whistled. A minute later, Ho-Oh came to the ground. Ash yelled, tending to his wife, "Ho-Oh, get rid of them!" Ho-Oh turned to the angry crowed, and loud noise came from its' beak. Everyone ran in fear of Ho-Oh. Kaden ran to Isabel, and asked Ash, "What's wrong?" Ash said, "The babies are coming!" Sunshine and Moonlight ran to her side. Paul said, "I'm going to get some water!" And he ran down the hill.

Three hours later

Isabel held two babies in her arms. A girl with pink hair and a boy with blue hair. Dawn asked, "Are they pokemorphs?" Isabel nodded her head. Ash asked, "How can you tell?" Isabel said, "Look at the girl's arms and eyes." Everyone looked at the baby girl's arms. Pearls were imbedded into each arm. They then saw her eyes were blue like the baby boy's hair. "Now look at the boy's chest and his eyes." They looked at the boy's chest. Imbedded in the middle was a diamond. They looked at his eyes. They were pink like the girl's hair. Ash asked, "What should we name them?" Right when he asked that, Dialga and Palkia walked toward Isabel out of nowhere. They bowed slightly to the babies. Isabel said, "What they want me to name them." She then smiled at the babies. She looked at the girl and said, "Pearlinda." She then looked at the boy and said, "Dimundo." Isabel frowned. She said, "They are both born in their new world, and their new war. This isn't the end, just the beginning of our war." Paul said, "Yes. Our war with the humans and their pokemon." Kaden said, "Yes. The wild pokemon will be on our side." Dawn said, "Along with the other morphers." Ash said, "We will all stay together. As one."

This is the last chapter. The sequel will be longer, I promise. Go to myspace and after you type .com put a / then dimundosmaster. There you will see pokemon pics. Click on it and you'll see where I got my ideas for the morphers from. See yah in the sequel!


End file.
